Containers are constructed to hold a variety of liquid and solid materials. Containers typically include one or more caps that, when removed from the container, are not attached to the container but are set aside, particularly when material is being added to or taken from the container. When the cap is set aside, it can become damaged, contaminated, lost, or forgotten. This problem is especially apparent with motor driven vehicles (e.g., motorcycles, automobiles, etc.) that have a fuel tank with a cap.
When a fuel tank cap, or gas cap, is temporarily removed, the operator of the motor vehicle typically does not have an adequate place to store the cap. Some vehicle owners place the cap on the vehicle, such as on the seat of the motorcycle or on the trunk of the car, where the cap can fall off and be damaged. Placing a gas cap on the vehicle may also damage the vehicle itself, including the paint on the vehicle. Other vehicle owners put the gas cap in their pocket, but that is not desirable given the gasoline residue on the cap. Some vehicle owners put the gas cap on top of the fuel pump, but again, the gas cap may fall off and be damaged or become contaminated. The gas cap may also be forgotten and lost should the vehicle owner leave the filling station without replacing the gas cap. What is needed is an apparatus that secures a cap of a container, such as a fuel tank cap, to an external structure in a way that does not damage the external structure, but also minimizes circumstances where the cap can become damaged, contaminated, or lost. The present invention addresses this need and other shortcomings that are present in current container systems.